Moments De La Soul Society
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Après la guerre contre Aizen, le Gotei 13 a bien changé ... Surtout lorsque des reaitsu non inconnus se manifestent dans le Rukongai ...


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici une nouvelle fic, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Elle se passe après la guerre contre Aizen. J'espère qu'elle ne ressemble pas à des fics existantes, si oui, c'est un hasard ! Je tiens aussi à prévenir que dans cette fic, on retrouvera Senna, du film Bleach 1, Memories Of Nobody, et Natsume, un personnage inventée par Natsume-Yumi. Leur histoire sera racontée dans le prochain chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Fini. Enfin. Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans toutes les têtes du Gotei 13. Et oui, la guerre contre Aizen était enfin finie. Et le traître avait perdu. Cela faisait maintenant tout juste trois mois. Les blessés étaient presque tous remis sur pieds, Momo Hinamori venait juste de sortir de la quatrième division. Hiyori Sarugaki avait elle encore interdiction de bouger. Pour Retsu Unohana, se faire couper en deux n'était pas banal, et elle devait encore se reposer, au plus grand malheur de la petite blonde. Mais bon …

Bien sûr, le Gotei avait changé, c'était évident. Les Vizards s'étaient vu offrir une ré admission dans le Seireitei. Ils étaient chargés d'un division spéciale, une division d'honneur en quelque sorte. Nous appellerons cette division la Division Spéciale 007. Nous ne ferons pas non plus de commentaires sur les connaissances cinématographiques de notre équipe de bras cassés, aussi appelés Vizards.

Mais le plus grand changement était survenu il y a de cela deux semaines. Les Shinigami avaient ressentis plusieurs puissant reiatsu dans le Rukongai …

**Flash-Back**

_Rukongai, 3ème__ District Ouest_

" Là ! Dépêche-toi idiot, ne le laisse pas s'échapper ! Cria une fille.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Répliqua un garçon. Et puis si t'es si maligne, t'as qu'à le faire toi ! "

La fille tira la langue au garçon, se dernier grogna avant de lancer le poisson qu'il venait juste d'attraper dans le panier que tenait la fille qui l'accompagnait.

" Y'en a assez ? Fit le garçon.

- Non, pêches en un peu plus, répondit sa compagne.

- Grmbl, fit l'autre en replongeant dans la rivière.

La fille soupira et s'assit dans l'herbe. Le temps que l'autre arrive à attraper ne serait-ce qu'un poisson, elle avait le temps de s'endormir …

« Oh ! Je crois que j'en ai un ! Cria le garçon en sortant sa tête de l'eau.

- Faudrait mieux que t'en sois sûr ! Répondit la petite fille. "

Le garçon leva la main où il tenait trois poissons. La fille était impressionné, il n'était pas si nul que ça en pêche finalement … Elle attrapa le panier, et le pêcheur lança sa capture dedans. Le garçon secoua sa tête, ses cheveux noirs collaient à son front et à sa nuque. La fille se protégea d'une main.

" Hé ! Fais pas ça à côté de moi imbécile ! Tu vas mouiller mon kimono et mes beaux cheveux !

- Beaux ? Hé, gamine, ils sont verts clairs !

- C'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont beaux ! T'en vois souvent toi, des cheveux de ma couleur ?

- C'est vrai … "

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment, jusqu'à une sorte de petit campement, où six personnes se trouvaient déjà.

La première personne était une femme à la peau métissée et la cheville gauche bandée. Sur ses genoux, la tête d'un homme brun était posée, ce dernier semblait être endormi. Un peu plus loin, trois jeunes filles discutaient, où plutôt se chamaillaient. La première avait des cheveux bleus foncés coupés au carré, la deuxième, à la peu mate, avait une masse de cheveux bruns frisé qui lui tombait dans le dos. Enfin, la troisième avait de longs cheveux olives, légèrement ondulés. Juste à côté d'elle, un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peu très pâle semblait dormir. Il était couché sur un muret, et des particules spirituelles finissaient d'assembler sa main. Il venait probablement d'arriver à la Soul Society il y a peu de temps. La première femme leva ses yeux verts vers les deux qui venaient d'arriver.

" Vous voilà, vous deux, fit elle. Bonne pêche ?

- On peu dire ça, répondit la fille aux cheveux verts clairs. Dis, continua-t-elle en pointant ses yeux violets vers l'homme qui dormait sur les genoux de la femme, je peux le réveiller.

- Non, répondit la femme en souriant. Une autre fois.

- Bon, on mange ? Fit le garçon qui venait d'arriver, en remettant son haut. "

Il noua lâchement une ceinture noire sur le kimono blanc, laissant apparaître un tatouage avec une forme mystérieuse, un mélange de fleur et de papillon. La fille à côté de lui fixa le fameux tatouage.

" Quoi ?

- C'est bizarre que t'es gardé ce tatouage, répondit-elle.

- Si j'avais pu choisir, je l'aurais pas gardé ! Répondit le garçon en se tournant, faisait voler ses nattes.

- Oh ! Fit moqueusement la fille au carré bleu en se tournant vers lui. Le minou est énervé ?

- Je suis pas un minou ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moi, je suis d'accord, fit la fille aux longs cheveux olives.

- La ferme, vipère !

- Anaconda, précisa la fille.

- C'est pareil, fit la troisième fille.

- Commence pas ! Fit le garçon. Parce que toi aussi tu pourrais être un minou ! "

Ils continuèrent à se disputer, et la plus petite partit s'asseoir dans un coin, réparant un panier. La femme blonde soupira.

" Apache. Mila-Rose. Sun-Sun. Ggio. »

Les quatre interpellés se retournèrent vers la femme en baissant la tête.

« Veuillez arrêter tout de suite, fit-elle. Prenant donc exemple sur Lilynette, pour une fois qu'elle est calme.

- Oui, Harribel, répondirent les anciens Fraccion. "

Lilynette leur tira la langue. Sur les genoux d'Harribel, la tête bougea un peu, et les yeux de l'hommes s'ouvrirent. Il se releva, une main tenant sa tête.

" Aie, j'ai mal à la tête, fit-t-il.

- Enfin debout, Starrk ? S'exclama Lilynette. C'est pas trop tôt ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la petite, regardant les poissons dans le panier.

« Bon, on mange ? Fit Starrk.

- Un qui me comprend, soupira Ggio.

- Ventres sur pattes, murmura Apache.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Pachi ? S'exclama Mila-Rose.

- Mais la ferme ! "

Elles recommencèrent à se disputer, sous les regards blasés des autres. Ggio se tourna vers l'homme en retrait, et qui dormait toujours.

" Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Harribel. En même temps c'est compréhensible, il vient tout juste d'arriver ici.

- Ouais, approuva Starrk. "

A ce moment plusieurs puissant reiatsu se firent sentir. Les anciens Arrancars se tournèrent Tia Harribel se tenait un jeune Shinigami aux cheveux blancs. Le capitaine de la 10° Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Devant Coyote Starrk se tenait un Shinigami d'un certain âge, avec un chapeau sur la tête et un long kimono rose. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme avec des lunettes. Le capitaine de la 8° Division, Shunsui Kyoraku, et sa vice-capitaine. Nanao Ise.

Devant Lilynette Gingerback se tenait un Shinigami d'environ le même âge que Kyoraku, avec de longs cheveux blancs et un regard paternel. Le capitaine de la 13° Division, Jushiro Ukitake.

Devant Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun-Sun se tenaient deux jeunes femmes : la première était blonde, enfin blond vénitien, avec une poitrine … proéminente. La vice-capitaine de la 10° Division, Rangiku Matsumoto. La deuxième fille était petite, avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés en chignon. La vice-capitaine de la 5° Division, Momo Hinamori.

Devant Ggio Vega se trouvait une jeune femme, qui regardait ailleurs, un air sévère sur le visage. La capitaine de la 2° Division, Soi Fon. Ggio se détourna d'elle.

" Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Harribel.- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous redécouvert les sentiments humains, répondit Toshiro. Donc nous vous demandons de bien vouloir rejoindre le Gotei 13. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. "

Starrk et Harribel échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient déjà parler de cette possibilité, et connaissaient déjà leur réponse.

" Nous acceptons, fit Starrk. "

Ggio sera les poings. Bien sûr, il préférait aller au Seireitei et rejoindre le Gotei 13 que de rester comme un misérable ici. Mais devoir affronter ces _Shinigami_ … Surtout que contrairement aux autres, il était seul. Pas un seul autre fraccion du roi Barragan, n'était arrivé au Rukongai, ni Barragan lui-même. Il finit par croiser les bras, et se tourna complètement vers le mur. Comme ça, il ne pourrait pas voir les Shinigami, et surtout celle qui l'avait tué …

Toshiro et Starrk aidèrent Harribel à se lever, cette dernière ne pouvant pas marcher à cause de sa cheville bandée. Lilynette suivit Ukitake, et Nanao vint lui parler. Kyoraku lança machinalement une bouteille de saké à Starrk. Cadeau de bienvenu en quelque sorte.

Plus loin, Matsumoto, Apache et Mila-Rose s'envoyaient des piques tout en marchant. Hinamori essayait désespérément de les arrêter, mais Sun-Sun lui disait de les ignorer, que des idiotes restaient des idiotes.

La capitaine de la 4° Division, Retsu Unohana, qui était restée en retrait, s'avança vers l'homme qui se réveillé, couché sur le muret. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur ses yeux émeraudes, puis sur ses tatouages en forme de larmes.

" Ulquiorra Schiffer, fit la médecin. Je vais vous aider à marcher, vous êtes encore très faible. "

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et se laissa faire, trop faible pour faire ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Unohana l'installa comme elle le pouvait contre son épaule. Mais l'ancien Cuatro vacilla et tomba vers l'avant. Heureusement pour lui, des bras le retinrent.

Ulquiorra leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne devant lui. La jeune fille qui l'avait empêché de tomber était rousse, ses longs cheveux étaient retenus pas deux barrettes en forme de fleurs. Elle avait des yeux gris, joyeux, et un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

Orihime Inoue.

" C'est toi femme ? Murmura-t-il lentement.

- Oui, c'est moi, fit elle en souriant. "

Derrière eux, Retsu Unohana sourit.

" Tu boudes, Vega ? Fit la voix moqueuse de Soi Fon. "

L'ancien Fraccion lança un regard noir à la capitaine. Cette dernière eut un petit rire sarcastique.

" Viens, fit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Répondit Ggio.

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, fit Soi Fon en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ici. Alors suis-moi, Vega. "

L'ancien Arrancar soupira et finit pas suivre la capitaine Soi Fon.

**Fin Flash-Back**

" Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de devenir capitaines ? Fit Kyoraku à Starrk, en lui servant une coupelle de saké. Et toi Harribel, tu veux du saké ?

- Non merci, fit cette dernière en s'asseyant.

- Bof, ça me fait rien de spécial, répondit le nouveau capitaine de la 9°.

- On vient tout juste d'être promus, ajouta Harribel, la nouvelle capitaine de la 3° Division. Donc on ne se rend pas encore compte du travail que ça demande.- Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien Starrk-Taicho, Harribel-Taicho, fit Nanao en s'inclinant.

- Merci Nanao, répondirent les deux personnes désignées. "

Ils bavèrent et discutèrent encore un moment, puis Kyoraku sourit, et se leva. Les deux autres capitaines et Nanao firent de même.

" Prêts pour votre première réunion en tant que capitaines ? Fit Shunsui.

- On va dire que oui, soupira Starrk en remettant en place son haori.

- Allons-y, fit Harribel en ouvrant la marche. "

Les deux capitaines et la vice-capitaine la suivirent jusqu'au bâtiment de la Première Division, où ils entrèrent. Visiblement ils étaient les derniers arrivés.

" Je déclare cette réunion des Capitaines des 13 Armées de la Cour ouverte, fit Yamamoto. "

Les capitaines étaient tous installés à leur place respective. Retsu Unohana s'avança et commença à parler d'une voix douce.

" Capitaine Commandant, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander, fit-elle.

- Oui ? Répondit le vieil homme.

- Je voudrais prendre quelqu'un avec moi comme Capitaine.

- Qui ?

- Neliel Tu Odelschwank. Elle a au moins le niveau d'un Capitaine, et elle est très douée en soins.

- Accordé, fit Yamamoto en soupirant.

- Je voudrais faire de même, fit Kyoraku.

- Et qui, cette fois ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Momo Hinamori. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de la laisser dans la 5° Division, même si le Capitaine a changé.

- Accordé, cependant je veux qu'elle reste encore un peu à la 5°, fit Yamamoto. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, ta demande pour faire devenir Grimmjow Jaggerjack Capitaine est accepté, Kenpachi. "

Le Capitaine de la 5° Division, Ulquiorra Schiffer leva la tête.

" Et qui la remplacera ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée que cela soit la fille aînée d'Urahara-san, Senna, fit Jushiro. Elle nous a prouvé qu'elle avait le niveau pendant la bataille.

- Si elle accepte, il en sera ainsi, fit le Capitaine Commandant. Cela vous va-t-il, Schiffer-Taicho ?

- Oui, répondit ce dernier en revenant à sa place.

- Je voudrais que sa sœur, Natsume, rejoigne ma Division, demanda le Capitaine de la 10°.

- Accordé, fit une nouvelle fois Yamamoto, il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête aujourd'hui. "

La réunion se poursuivit encore une heure, puis les capitaines purent partir.

* * *

" Natsume !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

" Oui, Rangiku-san ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu allais rejoindre ma Division, comme Vice-Capitaine, avec moi ! Fit la femme en souriant.

- Ah cool ! Répondit la plus jeune. Et ma sœur, elle entre dans une Division ?

- Oui, la 5°, comme Vice-Capitaine aussi. Mais Momo va bientôt partir pour la 8° et donc Senna sera la seule Vice-Capitaine.

- Ah ! D'ailleurs, je me demande où elle est …

- Je suis ici, fit une voix. "

Les deux Vice-Capitaines se tournèrent en synchro pour voir arriver la sœur de Natsume, Senna. Cette dernière enleva le ruban rouge qui retenait ses cheveux violets prisonniers, et le noua à son poignet.

" Alors, tu sais que tu vas être Vice-Capitaine à la 5° ? Demanda Natsume.

- Oui, répondit Senna, mon capitaine est venu me le dire.

- Schiffer-Taicho ? Demanda Rangiku.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Haha, j'ai vu qu'il s'entendait bien avec Orihime, il va falloir que je surveille ça … fit Matsumoto. "

Les deux sœurs regardèrent la femme d'un air ahuri, puis se mirent à discuter à propos des changements dans le Gotei 13. Elles étaient pour beaucoup responsables de ces changements, mais bon … Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, non ?

" Je vais y aller, finit par dire Matsumoto. J'ai … quelque chose à régler.

- Quel genre de quelque chose ? Demanda Natsume. "

Rangiku sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les nouveaux bâtiments, ceux de la Division dirigée par les Vizards, la 007. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait se rendre dans cette division …

" On la suit ? Demanda Natsume.

- Non, je crois qu'il faut qu'elle soit seule pour ce moment, répondit Senna. "

Natsume réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sourit à sa sœur. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire.

" Bon, et bien, je vais aller rejoindre ma Division ! S'exclama la cadette des sœurs Urahara Shihoin.

- Et ben moi je vais aller me promener, répondit l'aînée.

- Tu vas pas travailler ?

- Non, Ulquiorra m'a dit que j'avais ma journée. Je commence demain matin.

- Oh ! Et tu vas te promener avec qui ? Demanda Natsume avec un clin d'œil.

- Toute seul, et même si j'y allais avec quelqu'un ça ne te regarderais pas ! Chantonna sa sœur en partant. "

Oui, effectivement, Senna partait se promener seule, dans les montagnes de la Soul Society. Bon, si jamais elle croisait pas un hasard un certain Vice-Capitaine de la 9° Division, ça ne serait pas mal, mais … Enfin quand même, ça serait vraiment un hasard !

* * *

" Vega ! Aboya Soi Fon. "

Le nouvel arrivant de la 2° Division se retourna lentement, très lentement vers sa Capitaine. Cette dernière bouillonnait. Cet ancien Arrancar allait la rendre folle !

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il d'un ton je-m'en-foutiste. "

Ce qu'il y avait ? C'était simple ! Très simple !

1°) Il la tutoyait. Ou quand il la vouvoyait, c'était comme s'il crachait.

2°) Il ne lui montrait pas le respect qu'il lui devait.

3°) Il ne s'habillait pas de manière réglementaire ( aujourd'hui, hakama noir et tunique blanche apparemment )

4°) Il était bien trop efficace. Ce qui était assez étrange.

5°) Il venait de devenir son Vice-Capitaine.

Autant dire qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. C'était juste une question de temps.

" De un, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? De deux, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? "

Ggio baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et haussa les épaules.

" Premièrement je suis là parce que j'ai finis ce que t'avais demandé, et deuxièmement cet accoutrement est ma tenue. Tu voudrais que je vienne à poil ? "

Soi Fon sera les poings et essaya de se calmer et de ne pas lui envoyer Suzumebachi à la figure.

" Ce n'est pas l'uniforme réglementaire !

- Parce que le tiens il est réglementaire peut-être ? T'es la seule à avoir un kimono avec le dos découvert !

- C'est l'uniforme réglementaire pour mon poste !

- Beh alors mon "accoutrement" sera l'uniforme réglementaire pour poste, répondit-il d'un ton sec avant de se retourner et partir. "

Soi Fon inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Ne pas le tuer …


End file.
